creationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Jamesphie Show episodes
this is a joke page don't read if you're young and/or sensitive This is a list of episodes in The Jamesphie Show. Episodes are 22 minutes long (or 30 minutes with commercials), while TV movies are 60 minutes long. Season 1 (2015) There are 26 episodes in season 1. 1. Day One - Preston isn't enough for Sophie, so she begins a new love life. Air date: April 12, 2015 2. 420 - James and Sophie try to legalize you-know-what. Air date: April 20, 2015 3. Igor's Hotel - Igor makes a hotel, which astonishes the duo. Air date: April 26, 2015 4. Fire Drill - James yells "Fire!" in a crowded classroom, putting his relationship with Sophie in jeopardy. Air date: May 3, 2015 5. The Chat in the Hat, by Dr. Seuss - James discovers that Sophie only goes on Wikia chat because of him, so he decides to do something about it. Air date: May 10, 2015 6. James Discovers That Sophie is Controlling Him Too Much in GoGang Projects, Making Him Have a Split Personality - Title. Air date: May 17, 2015 7. Sorry Gang, But I'm Busy- Oh, Hey! James is On! - Sophie decides to only go on chat when James is online, which becomes a habit for her. Air date: May 24, 2015 8. No Memes - James and Sophie do a not-MLG Total Drama Yandere Simulator RPG crossover beer HD format 1080p HD roleplay. Air date: May 31, 2015 9. Frosting on the Cake - When Preston hears that the duo are going to organize a wedding, he gets jealous to the point where he hijacks a military tank to destroy it. Air date: June 7, 2015 10. The Flash Animated Boogaloo - In this edgy Total Drama crossover, James and Sophie roast the sky and then the sun. Air date: June 14, 2015 11. King Kool Klan - KK spies on James and Sophie so he can become a millionaire. Air date: June 21, 2015 12. Making an Episode Title is Too Expensive - Sophie looks at the amount of times she has done cringy June 2015 roleplays with James and announces that they must cut budgets. Air date: June 28, 2015 13. Fourth of July Fail - James and Sophie's family tree sets up an ambush when the couple cancels their plans for the Fourth of July over an edgy RP. Air date: July 4, 2015 14. School Supply Stuff - Sophie takes a large amount of LSD and imagines GoCity as a place made out of school supplies and pink clouds. Of course, James tags along. Air date: July 16, 2015 15. The Ballad of Sophie Otter - In this cheap, Flash animated, budget-cutting musical episode, Sophie learns the definition of "not-roleplaying-every-second" and goes through a depression. Air date: July 19, 2015 16. GoAwayGang - Sophie and James leave the GoGang. Air date: July 26, 2015 17. Chrome Dies - Chrome dies but nobody cares Air date: August 2, 2015 :'(( 18. Cringy Chatzy RPs - no Air date: August 9, 2015 19. Chrome Wasn't Actually Dead and Fights James in Smash - surprise Air date: August 17, 2015 20. Sophie Tries to Get Into a Club - Sophie gets kicked out of a club but James helps her by using words nobody really uses anymore Air date: August 23, 2015 21. 9 Plus 10 - Sophie goes back to middle school when all she can say in biology class is "Let's RP". And then James tags along for the sake of humor but WHY Air date: August 30, 2015 22. I'm "Busy" - Sophie dumps James for MegaToon but why Air date: September 6, 2015 23. Golf Balls - Sophie hits James in the no-no area with a golf ball but WHY Air date: September 13, 2015 24. Oh Yeah Mr. James - James takes Sophie for a ride ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Air date: September 20, 2015 Category:Episode lists